


Icing Sugar Kisses

by Quackyeon



Series: L'heure Entre Chien et Loup [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cop AU, M/M, a bit of angst but only a tiny bit and only if you really look, fathers au, mentions of a characters death, some arguements, super fluff and cute, their kid is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Seoho just wanted to celebrate his son's birthday, what he did not expect was for two of the guests to had issues with each other
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Series: L'heure Entre Chien et Loup [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773991
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Moonlight Fic Fest





	Icing Sugar Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Moonlight Fic Fest with the prompt **Dinosaur Cookies**. It actually completes the bingo for me too~!
> 
> Honestly, I had so much fun writing this, and there are 2 other fics coming out in this series for the fest and then more to follow, the world is expansive and follows WeUs in this mafia verse, so hopefully if you like this one you will want to check out the rest. :)
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this fest that honestly gave me a chance to 1. create this world that I have fallen in love with and 2. given me an excuse to get more of my friends into Oneus as I try to explain this verse to them.
> 
> Thank you so much to T who listened to me cry about how cute these two were as dads - and also I think you might be a Seoho bias because I sent too many pictures of him. Love you <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to C who helped me work out where this fit in my mafia time line. I love you <3
> 
> Thank you much to the group of writers on discord that both encouraged me to write this (and to also not write/plan Mafia 10) despite not really knowing who these boys are. You guys are amazing <3

Seoho smiled when he saw Keonhee already in the kitchen, he moved to gently kiss his husband’s cheek. “Babe, you said you’d wait until I’d read our Soohyun, Guess how much I love you for the fourth time tonight, until you started.” 

“He’s two.” Keonhee bit his lip almost nervously, “can you believe we have a two year old?” 

“Not yet.” Seoho laughed, kissing Keonhee’s lips playfully. “He was born at 7:32 in the morning. So he’s still my one year old little baby boy.” Seoho wrapped his arms around Keonhee and cuddled in close. “This time two years ago we were in the hospital with the surrogate, can you believe we even got that far?” 

“I was so nervous, I never thought I was going to be able to be a good dad.” Keonhee said with a small breath. “I was scared that we’d make a complete mess of it, and he would need someone else.” Seoho nodded, they had very supportive families but he knew that elsewhere was not as supportive. “And now we’ve got a very good baby boy, who has hit all of his milestones and is such a loving little boy, and now we’re doing a themed party, and it’s cookie time.” 

“Mhm, it’s cookie time.” Seoho kissed Keonhee’s cheek again. “And you’re off work tomorrow right?” 

“Of course.” Keonhee said, “I would never miss our Hyunnie’s birthday for anything.” 

"Is Youngjo coming?" 

"Yeah, him and Hwanwoong sorted out their fight." Keonhee said with a little laugh, "even though I do think Yonghoon would have been a good match for him otherwise." 

"Yonghoon would be a good match for anyone." Seoho said as Keonhee carefully rolled out the cookie dough. "Dongju said he'd come, you know he's had a hard time recently." 

"His boyfriend-" 

"We're not talking about it, none of us are going to mention Geonhak. Got it?" Seoho kissed his husband's cheek. "I know you mean well, but we're not going there... you know after everything happened he stopped leaving his room for months." 

"Are you sure he's up to this?" 

"Yes." Seoho sighed, "no, but I told him he didn't have to come and he said he really wanted to be there for us and for Soohyun, I do think he's gone Disney themed not dinosaur themed with his present though." Seoho smiled to himself, "You know he really wanted us to have a girl when he found out we were expecting." 

"Could you imagine, he'd have bought her every princess dress he could find." 

"He'll probably still buy them for our son." 

"True." Keonhee laughed, cutting out the dinosaurs with the different cutters they'd gotten. "So you know Soohyun told his daycare that you were a wee officer, whatever that means." 

"Well I did potty train him." Seoho teased, "you were too busy saying you felt too mean." Seoho still was not quite sure how he managed to potty train the boy while still doing all of his shifts with Harin. He had been a police officer since he had finished high school, he went straight into the academy. He had known Keonhee since they were young and they'd started dating in high school - which had been the least amount of fun imaginable. Seoho and Keonhee had been lucky that they had friends who had stood by them and families who had been so supportive of them being together. Seoho had never felt for someone the way he did for Keonhee, but sometimes he worried about Keonhee's happiness, although right now, with flour dusting his cheeks, making cookies for their son's birthday - Seoho could feel the other's delight. 

"You know I'm so weak to that face." Keonhee pouted a little as he looked over the cutters, debating which ones to do, and in what order. "He's your son for sure, he has mastered that face that can get exactly what it wants." They had chosen to mix their DNA and who ever ended up being the biological father was up to chance, and since Soohyun's birth, they had both been convinced that the other was the father. Seoho shook his head, carefully lying the cookies out on the baking tray. 

"He's like you, I hear him singing all the time." 

"You can sing too Seoho." Keonhee kept cutting out the shapes. "You sing better than me, but you chose to be a police officer and I tried to become a singer." 

"You still sing Keonhee." 

"I sing in bars, Yonghoon performs more nights a week and I heard he has a gig coming up with Hyungu, his roommate and I have a weird feeling someone said Harin, you know your partner was going to be their drummer." Keonhee sounded sad, and Seoho did not know what to say, Keonhee had cut down on performances because they had Soohyun, and he knew that his husband would never change their son for the world, but he just worried the man would grow to resent the fact that Seoho was a cop so spent time working nights. "Although, I have a husband and a gorgeous baby boy and Yonghoon still can't find a decent man." Keonhee moved to kiss Seoho before the police officer put the cookies in the over. "But part of that is because I took the best one." 

"I don't think Yonghoon and I would be a good match" Seoho laughed, arms wrapping easily around his husband. "Plus you're the only person who makes me feel this way." Seoho gave his husband another kiss before pulling back to start mixing up the icing and getting the decorations ready. "Do you want to do more gigs? If I'm working you know you could always ask my mom." 

"Seo, you know I love singing, but honestly, I hate missing Soohyun's bed time. I also don't get drunk with my boyfriend at gigs anymore and it's honestly not as fun as it used to be. I am just - I wish I had made it, you know." 

"I know, and people are missing out not hearing your voice, but think of all the amazing memories you get to make with our son because you're not famous." Keonhee smiled a little, shaking his head. 

"I was put on his earth to be his daddy." Keonhee looked at Seoho, "we had an amazing child and I love you and him so much. I actually can't imagine my life another way, even though music is something I love, there is nothing in this world that I could love more than Soohyun." 

"I feel the same way," Seoho looked down at the icing. "We've been doing this organised crime thing for so long, it makes me feel like we can't stop, because I want the world to be safe for Soohyun to grow up into, but what if I can't protect him, even after all of this?" 

"Don't, we're going to protect him from as much as we can." Keonhee gave him a smile, they got the cookies out of the oven and let them cool, they began to carefully ice the cookies, making all the dinosaurs a little bit unique. They carefully wrapped the remaining presents and put them on the sofa, doing as much decorating as they could before they went to bed. Seoho found it hard to sleep, he was excited to be celebrating his child's second birthday. He was so lucky to know the love of being a father, and he was lucky to have a wonderful husband. He was glad that their friends were coming the next day to celebrate and that they were doing a BBQ at the weekend with the other parents in the toddler groups that Keonhee took Soohyun to - although Seoho was not a big fan of them. He always felt like they were judging them, as the only same sex parents in the group. Keonhee was determined to make it so Soohyun would have friends who had grown up seeing him having two dads and not thinking it unusual, and Seoho didn't have the heart to tell him that no matter what they did people would still act like that. 

He wondered if Keonhee would really be okay letting Soohyun out into a world that was not always the most understanding. He worried that he would not be able to keep the little boy sleeping in the other room safe. He wanted to look after the boy and protect him from everything. He rolled over in bed and looked at his husband sleeping, Keonhee was fast asleep and Seoho just watched him, he had never imagine he could have had it all and Keonhee had really been the driving force, Keonhee had told him that he wanted a baby - and when he wanted something he went after it. Seoho got out of the bed, walking down the hall to check on his son curled up in his bed sleeping softly.

Seoho loved Soohyun, he had always loved him, since Keonhee had first put forward the idea of a having a baby with a surrogate. Seoho wished he could just go in and hold his baby, knowing time was working against him and his toddler was sleeping and should not be disturbed. He returned back to his room and got into the bed again, curling up slightly against his husband just wishing he could stop time. Work was keeping him away from all of this, it was so hard to even get a day off with two major gangs running around - especially since Geonhak's death, there was even more pressure on him and Harin, his partner was deep in this, he did not have children so Seoho guessed it was easier to get so completely absorbed by everything. Keonhee told him it was okay, that Soohyun knew his dad loved him but it still hurt to know he was missing out on this. 

They were woken in the morning by the toddler coming into their room and calling out _daddy_ , Seoho got out of the bed, letting Keonhee wake up a bit more, he picked up the boy and went to change him and get the boy ready for the day. "Do you know who's special day it is?" Seoho said as he was putting the boys socks on, he was sat on the changing table clapping slightly at his dad. 

"Soohyunie!" 

"Yes baby, it's your big day. You're such a big boy already. Stop growing or dad will be sad." Seoho said playfully pouting. He brought the boy back into their room and put him on the bed so he could play with Keonhee while Seoho got dressed himself, just jeans and a relaxed sweater. After he got ready for the day he took Soohyun down and started getting breakfast ready making waffles for all of them, Soohyun was already in his high chair, singing along with Seoho. He turned when he heard Keonhee come in, pressing a kiss to Seoho's cheek and then starting to make their sons drink. 

When they finally got to sit down as a family Seoho really felt like everything was good, he moved to gently feed his little boy who loved fruit and was so good at eating. He was really a great little boy, he had grown up well and Seoho felt like he was the best thing that he had ever had a hand in making. Soohyun talked kind of to himself, he also talked about the food, Seoho was pretty sure that _dad! booberry!_ followed by his son holding out a blueberry for him to eat was his favourite thing to hear in the world. 

Once they'd finished eating they went into their living room, sitting on the floor with Soohyun between him helping him to open the presents, all wrapped in dinosaur wrapping paper, which seemed to excite the little boy more than the actual presents did. Seoho had never felt so lucky, than being here on his son's birthday with his husband who was currently attempting to get Soohyun to engage in a toy keyboard when all the boy wanted to do was play with the wrapping paper. "Babe, he just wants to play with the paper." Seoho said watching the little boy playing with the paper and pointing out dinosaurs to his parents. 

"I know but there is no way with your voice and my voice that he is not going to be musical, I just want to nurture him young." Keonhee said with a little pout. "I want him to have a chance to follow his dreams." 

"His dream is to be a dinosaur right now." Seoho looked at his husband and kissed his cheek quickly. "Maybe one day he'll want to be a performer but until then let's just let him grow up to be who he is." Their conversation was interrupted by Soohyun coming over with a tshirt that had a dinosaur on. 

"Change Dad!" Soohyun demanded, holding it out to Seoho. 

"Okay Hyunnie, lets go put your new dino shirt on, then shall we take some pictures for your Auntie Hyunhee?" Seoho picked up the boy and gave Keonhee a grin - who was trying to not look jealous that his sister had given Soohyun the first present he showed any interest in. Seoho came back down with a very happy toddler now in a dinosaur t-shirt, Keonhee had cleaned away the wrapping paper and had started unpacking some of the toys. Seoho put the little one down so he could go play, he began setting up for the party, checking when the others would be here, he was a little disappointed that Harin's girlfriend wasn't going to be able to make it - he had liked her the few times he met her, but really as him and Harin were partners and Harin knew his family well, he had been there for it all, from the wedding to the birth of their son. 

He carefully set the food out for the party, they were going to have a sort of buffet and then do the cake. Seoho loved this boy so much and he knew that his friends did too. He carefully put their dinosaur cookies on a plate arranging all the dinosaurs, he was pretty sure that he was more excited for this party than the child. When Seoho went back into the living room, he stood watching his son playing while his husband took photos in between words of encouragement for the boy. Seoho was pulled out of his head by a knock on the door. He went to answer the door, and smiled seeing Harin, he gave Harin a hug and led him in, Soohyun got up and ran to Harin, showing him the new shirt he was wearing. 

Hwanwoong and Youngjo arrived shortly after, they'd brought more than one present which Seoho has specifically told Keonhee to tell them not to do. He had no idea what Youngjo did for a living but he and Hwanwoong lived in the nicest area of the city and Youngjo was always dressed fashionably. Hwanwoong immediately gravitated to Soohyun picking the boy up and giving him the tightest hug. Soohyun was very loved, and Seoho felt very grateful for that, the last person to arrive was Dongju, he had handed the present to Keonhee and then Seoho immediately pulled him into a tight hug. "I am so glad you came." 

"Geonhak was the kind of guy who would never have let me miss a child's birthday." Dongju said, Geonhak had met Soohyun a few times, when Dongju had come over to visit, and it had been clear that the man liked kids. Seoho brought Dongju into the living room.

"Okay, so you know Keonhee, and you've met Harin and Hwanwoong before, but I think this is the first time you and-" 

"Youngjo." Dongju said, both men were now looked at each other across the room, just staring and Seoho wondered what was going on between them. Dongju could be cold when he first met people because he was shy, but he'd never seen this reaction. 

Luckily the atmosphere was not ruined because before it could go sour, Dongju was pulled out of it by "Uncle Dongju~" and a little boy running to him. Dongju scooped the little one up and gave him a hug. "Uncle Hakkie?" 

"Ah, Uncle Geonhak is-" Dongju looked at Seoho, who knew he should have told Soohyun about Geonhak. 

"Baby, Uncle Geonhak died." Seoho said, Keonhee eyed him from across the room, but he was going to do this in a clear way. He did not want his son to grow up confused, and he wanted him to understand the world around him. "He won't come around again and one day I'll explain it more to you, but you remember Bambi, how his mommy doesn't come back, it's like that." Seoho said kissing the top of Soohyun's head, Dongju was still holding him. Keonhee was now glaring at him from across the room - Seoho knew it was something that they should have discussed beforehand. 

Soohyun thought for a second before looking at Dongju, "Uncle Dongju sad?" 

"Yes sweetheart, I've been really sad." Dongju said and Seoho was curious to see what his son would do, worried about him saying the wrong thing and making Dongju cry. Soohyun kissed Dongju's cheek and then wrapped his arms around him - and Seoho thought he might be the one to cry. His son was mimicking things he had seen and had done to him, when Keonhee had gotten upset watching Bambi, they had a family hug and now here he was comforting Dongju. "Thank you Soohyun." Dongju said quietly, "why don't you show me your new toys? Your Uncle Geonhak would hate for us to be sad." 

When Soohyun went to show him Keonhee came over. "We should have discussed that." Keonhee said quietly. 

"What did you want me to do, say he was in holiday?" Seoho whispered back. "I didn't know he was going to ask about Geonhak, and he handled it well." 

"He's a child, he shouldn't know about death." 

"He's going to find out one day." Seoho said looking over at the boy showing off his new dinosaur toys to Dongju, before opening up the present from Dongju - which was a dinosaur costume. He came running over to show it off and Seoho couldn't help but laugh, there were never going to get Soohyun out of the dinosaur onesie, he could tell already. Seoho tried not to think about it but he knew that he would have to finish these conversations with Keonhee, and he knew deep down it should have been something that had decided together.

They all ate together, laughing and talking, Seoho felt so at peace like this. This was the life he wanted, his family and his friends all together, celebrating. Sure, Dongju and Youngjo occasionally give each other looks that Seoho could not decipher, he would ask Dongju about it later. Dongju seemed to be a little more cheerful, as if he was distracted from the pain although he had only really just picked at his food. 

Soohyun loved the cookies, proudly telling everyone at the table about them being dinosaurs, after he had finished Harin took him to go play with his toys. Keonhee seemed to have calmed down, or at least was willing to let the Geonhak thing go for now, as he was holding Seoho's hand - moving to press a kiss to the back of Seoho's hand to get his attention. "We made too many cookies." Keonhee said softly, giving Seoho a quick peck on the lips, Keonhee was naturally a more affectionate person than Seoho was. "Although Hyunnie is going to be more than happy to eat plenty of dinosaurs." 

"Our guests can take some home." Seoho commented and Keonhee smiled brightly. 

"Our first party bags!" Keonhee laughed, Seoho rolled his eyes a little, he loved how excited Keonhee could get about things, especially about their son, but the idea of doing party bags was a bit crazy considering Soohyun was just two. It seemed like everyone at the table had been ignoring their conversation in favour of watching Harin with Soohyun, he was going to be a good dad, if he chose to be. 

Hwanwoong looked over at the toddler playing with Harin, Youngjo's arm around him was secure and Seoho did wonder how they had even fallen out to the point that Hwanwoong had accepted a date with another man. Dongju was just sat prodding at his food, which was better than him glaring at Youngjo, although Seoho hadn't known that they knew each other. "Soohyunnie, is getting so big, he's so cute." Hwanwoong mused a little, looking back at Seoho. "He looks like you." 

"Keonhee is convinced he's mine." Seoho said shaking his head, "I'm surprised you two haven't settled down and got ready to start a family yet." He was surprised to see Hwanwoong's face fall slightly. 

"Yes, I don't think children are for us." Hwanwoong said quickly. 

"But you were talking about how much you wanted children before." Keonhee said and Seoho recognised the tone, Keonhee was worried that Hwanwoong was giving up a part of himself for Youngjo, and based on the fact that Hwanwoong looked like he wanted to cry and Youngjo appeared to be shocked by the others words he wasn't so sure that was true. 

"I don't think our life is going to work with a child. I would hate for them to grow up and-" Hwanwoong stopped himself. "I'm going to get another drink." He got up and Keonhee did too, following him into the kitchen, probably to find out what was going on and also because Seoho was pretty sure that Hwanwoong was going to cry. Dongju got up too, but he went to go play with Soohyun too, Seoho knew that whatever was between him and Youngjo it was making it hard. 

"I was Geonhak's best friend." Youngjo said quietly, as if to explain the Dongju thing. "So he's- it must be hard for him." 

"Yes." Seoho sighed, "I don't know if he's going to be able to get over it." He looked at Youngjo and tried to think of a way that didn't sound like an interrogation to ask about Hwanwoong. "So you don't want kids?" 

"No, I want kids. We bought our apartment with enough room to have a family intentionally." Youngjo sighed, "I just don't know why he's suddenly acting like this. I mean we both work crazy hours - but we could work it around a kid." 

"Hwanwoong has always wanted to have a family since I've known him." Seoho said, trying not to worry too much about his friend. "But it is something for you two to work out between you. My husband is probably in the kitchen telling Hwanwoong about how amazing fatherhood is, but Hwanwoong looked really upset." 

"I know." Youngjo said with a sigh, "we have struggled recently with out work schedules so he probably thinks that we wouldn't be able to work our jobs around it - and he doesn't like my family business, so he wouldn't want our kids to go into it." 

"It's really difficult, Keonhee and I were concerned when we started our journey to getting Soohyun about my work and my hours. I mean I have life insurance, but it was hard for us at first to think about how he could lose a parent, but the second we found out the surrogate was pregnant and he was on his way we knew that no matter what it was going to be alright. I would hate to not be there for him, and I have missed things, I missed his first steps - which hurts to admit." Seoho sighed looking at Youngjo, "but you two are so good with Soohyun, you'd be great parents, but Hwanwoong's work is all over the place." 

"I would stay at home with our children." Youngjo said, "my family business is flexible and we all know he'd cut down his hours - I know he's not a fan of my family business - you know what he's like, he feels strongly about things, but I did think he'd know I would never make our kids follow me into the business." 

"You two had that big argument that led you to being on a break for a while, he's probably still just sensitive - just give him time Youngjo." Seoho gave him a little smile. 

"Your husband hates me." Youngjo said looking over at the kitchen where Keonhee and Hwanwoong were talking. 

"He's not your biggest fan, no." Seoho would not lie to Youngjo about his husband's feelings. "But he would never use his own feelings to interfere in your relationship. He wants Hwanwoong to have kids, so much. I think he wants to do daddy dates with him." Seoho shrugged, "and I think, he wants someone just as excited as him." They did eventually came back, Hwanwoong looked like he'd cried, and Youngjo's arm slipped back around him protectively. Seoho and Keonhee had never had any huge fights, especially not the kind that had almost led to a break up, Seoho had slept on the sofa a fair few times but they had never let it escalate that far. He assumed that both Hwanwoong and Youngjo struggled to back down with each other - he knew that Hwanwoong could be stubborn sometimes and he was sure Youngjo could be too. 

Soohyun was currently playing with his dinosaur toys with Dongju, both of them lying on their stomachs as they played with them along the fireplace, Harin now sat on the sofa just watching them. Seoho went over to join his partner watching his friend and the toddler playing. Seoho did not say anything - Harin had been suspicious of Dongju from before, he was convinced that he was part of one of the gangs that they were hunting, and since Geonhak's death it had become clear that it was a gang related killing. 

Seoho, however, was sure that Dongju was not involved, he could not imagine the man with a weapon of any kind - not that he could imagine being Geonhak with one, but they had uncovered he was Leedo who was a weapons dealer rather than one of the focal weapon toting fighters in the gang. Seoho had told Harin that he would talk to Dongju about it, but he could not bring it up yet, this was the longest he'd spent with Dongju without the man crying. Seoho was never going to be the one to make him cry again - he would talk to him, he just needed to give Dongju a little bit of time to heal. 

Hwanwoong and Youngjo left shortly after, Seoho understood, Hwanwoong still looked like he might cry again and Youngjo was looking down too - and they did not want to ruin the party. Soohyun gave them both the biggest hugs before running back to play dinosaurs with Dongju - not wanting to be away from them for too long. Dongju was very patient and Seoho was pretty sure that if they let him Dongju would stay all night and play until Soohyun went to sleep. 

After Harin left - Dongju helped put Soohyun down for his nap in the front room, he helped them clear everything away. "Thanks for having me." He said quietly. "I haven't gone out since Geonhak and it was really nice to just spend some time with you guys and Soohyunnie. I missed him and you guys." 

"We get it, you lost the man you loved." Seoho said quietly, "but me and Keonhee are always here for you, aren't we?" 

"Of course, you can come over any day, Soohyun loves you so much." Keonhee smiled, going to give Dongju a hug. "We love you too, so if you want a distraction, maybe you could come over and colour with him, he's really into painting at the moment." 

"He colours most things in blue." Seoho said with a shrug, Dongju nodded - leaving shortly after. It was nice to be alone with their little one on his big day in the end. Keonhee and Seoho finished all the cleaning and shortly after their little one woke up, sleepily going over to Keonhee and the man took him up to get him changed out of what he had slept in, which had just been the new t-shirt and a pull-up. Seoho could not help but laugh when he was jumped on by a toddler in a dinosaur onesie. 

"He wouldn't let me put anything else on him." Keonhee explained, as Seoho picked the boy up and gave him a cuddle. They ended up playing more dinosaurs with the boy before having dinner. Keonhee had found them a movie to watch, so they sat together watching The Good Dinosaur, Soohyun was getting a little tired so they got him changed first so he was ready for bed. Seoho smiled when the boy started to get a little sleepy, crawling onto Seoho's lap and hugging his dad. Seoho lay still watching the movie as the little boy fell asleep on him. This was his favourite feeling in the world, he loved knowing that his baby felt safe lying on him. 

Keonhee cried at the end of the movie and Seoho could not help but grin at him, he knew the other would cry but still it made him smile at how predictable his husband was. "We should watch it with him again during the day." Seoho said quietly. "Someone was a little too tired to stay up, even for the dinosaurs." 

"He has had a long day" 

"Yeah, and his nap was shorter." 

"We put him down a bit late but he still woke up at the normal time." Keonhee said gently fixing the little boy's hair. "He is a smart little one." 

"I know right, we did make a pretty smart kid. Ju had fun playing with him." 

"He asked about him when I was getting him changed." 

"Yeah?" 

"He asked if he left and then he asked if he's 'forever sad'" 

"And what did you tell him?" 

"I told him that when you love someone very much and they die, it takes a long time but Dongju isn't going to be sad forever and that we should do more things to make him smile." Keonhee said looking at the boy. "I mean, when you told him about Geonhak - which we are going to talk about later - I was amazed by how compassionate he was, when he hugged Dongju to make him feel better." 

"I know." Seoho said softly. "It just made me so happy knowing that we are raising a beautiful boy who is so kind." 

"I hope Dongju isn't forever sad." Keonhee said looking at Seoho. "I think he thought Geonhak was the love of his life." 

"Dongju will be okay. He's strong plus I think Soohyun is going to personally see to it that Dongju smiles more." Seoho said with a little laugh. "Thanks, for making him feel that welcome." 

"Of course, he is Soohyun's god father, and he's one of your best friends and you'd do the same for Hwanwoong." 

"You offered for him to move in." Seoho said looking at Keonhee, "without asking me." 

"Because I knew you'd say yes, and he was really upset about Youngjo. You'd do the same thing!" 

"Okay, I would but still you should have asked me." Seoho said although really he would have never had any objections, he wanted their house to be like Keonhee's families had been. Welcoming, Seoho was Keonhee's first boyfriend and instead of coming out Keonhee just brought him home once as if it was completely normal. It was normal, but they had been so warm and loving that Keonhee had never felt that pressure to come out, he'd never worried about what people would say, rather he knew he was accepted and loved. Seoho wanted Soohyun to feel that - he wanted Soohyun to not have to come out and tell them if he did find out he was not straight, he wanted his son to just live his most authentic life and to feel so safe at home. "I don't know how your parents did it, taking Hwanwoong in." 

"Why?" Keonhee looked at Seoho, "if one of Soohyun's friends got kicked out we'd take them in." 

"No, of course, I just meant you and him together are _a lot_ , I imagine it was just worse when you were kids." Seoho teased playfully. 

"Go put our son to bed Seoho, before I call Hwanwoong and make him come back."

Seoho carried the boy on his hip, it was easier as he was already in his pyjamas, holding his dad, resting his head against Seoho. He took the boy into his dinosaur themed room and carefully lying the boy down in his bed and tucking him in with his dino and the kitten toy that was the first teddy he'd ever slept with. Seoho kissed the top of the boys head, he smiled at the little noise that the boy made. He looked over when he felt someone watching him, he gave Keonhee a little grin before setting the nightlight and leaving the room. They went down to their living room and Keonhee handed him a glass of wine, giving him a soft kiss. "He was so cute sleeping on you." 

"I haven't had him sleep like that on me for so long." Seoho mused as he drank a bit of his wine. "I can't believe we have a two year old." 

"I love you" Keonhee said, shifting to rest against Seoho. "He's two now, we said we would look at having a sibling before he was three." 

"I know but I don't feel like I'm home enough for you two." Seoho said with a small sigh, he did not want to talk about it right now, so he led onto a different conversation. "Was Hwanwoong okay when you spoke to him? Youngjo was surprised to hear that Hwanwoong had changed his mind about children, as was I - I saw the way he looked at you and Soohyun." 

Keonhee sighed, taking another sip of his wine. "He still wants kids, even if he says he doesn't but there is something he's not telling me about Youngjo that has led to him no longer wanting kids." 

"Should we be concerned about Youngjo being around Soohyun?" Seoho said, unable to turn off his cop brain. 

"No- no, not like that bad. Part of me... Do you think Youngjo would cheat on Hwanwoong?" 

"Youngjo wouldn't- and since they got back together we've called them twice while they were otherwise occupied, and really should not have answered the phone." 

"I guess you're right and Hwanwoong wouldn't stand for cheating." Keonhee sighed, "honestly, I think this break and I don't think Youngjo's family are the most accepting - and you know Hwanwoong has been alone since he was fifteen and came out." Seoho knew this, Hwanwoong had lived with Keonhee's family until he went to university, on an amazing amount of scholarships to become a nurse. "I think he's... scared." 

"It's hard." Seoho said arm wrapping around Keonhee tighter. "I have amazing parents and I was still scared I'd not be a good dad. It must be even scarier if your parents weren't the best example." 

"We just need to encourage him to trust himself." Keonhee mumbled, cuddling into Seoho more, they were both tired but the day had been great. "Can you reach the cookie on the table?" Keonhee said with a little pout, Seoho moved to get it, holding it so Keonhee could take a bite, then took one himself. 

"I think we put too much icing on it." Seoho laughed, leaning down to kiss Keonhee. 

"I think it's perfect." Keonhee laughed, "and now your kisses are extra sweet."


End file.
